This invention relates to mechanism for replacing batteries in electrically powered vehicles. A particular aim of the invention is to minimize the "out of service" time while batteries are being recharged. I contemplate that the batteries for any given vehicle will be located within a tray or box that can be manually transferred to or from the vehicle in a relatively short time span, e.g., less than one minute. This battery-box assembly is sometimes referenced herein as a "battery module."
Under my concept individual battery modules are provided with sets of external terminals adapted to automatically plug onto electrical receptacles in a vehicle when the battery module is transferred into the vehicle. The aim is to accomplish electrical hook-up as part of the battery moduleloading operation, thereby saving some time and also permitting the operation to be performed by persons unskilled in the electrical battery field.
The entire system preferably includes a battery charging station that includes a number of horizontal roller support units for individual battery modules. In one contemplated arrangement the charging station includes twelve vertical rows of roller support units arranged in side-by-side relation. Each vertical row includes seven roller support units; accordingly in this instance the charging station can accommodate eighty-four battery modules. Each roller unit in the charging station may be equipped with an electrical receptacle electrically connected to a central battery charger. Each battery module includes a second set of terminals that automatically plug in to the receptacle in the charging station when that module is delivered onto an individual roller support unit. The aim is to effect automatic hook-up of the battery to the charger as part of the operation of moving the battery module into the station.
Transfer of individual battery modules between the battery charging station and a vehicle is preferably accomplished by a transfer mechanism that can be shifted horizontally into registry with different rows of roller support units in the charging station. The transfer mechanism includes an elevator that can be moved vertically to register with any one roller support unit in the charging station. By shifting the transfer mechanism horizontally and operating the elevator vertically it is possible to gain access to any roller support unit in the charging station. The transfer mechanism can be shifted into a position registering with a roller support unit in a vehicle when the vehicle is in a prespecified location adjacent to the charging station. A partially discharged battery module in the vehicle can be shifted onto the elevator in the transfer mechanism, after which a different fully charged battery module can be delivered from the elevator into the vehicle.
The contemplated system is intended to achieve a relatively quick battery module replacement operation in a vehicle, e.g., within one minute or less. The preferred system includes electrical motors or other power devices for moving the relatively heavy battery modules in the vertical direction. Roller type conveyor units are utilized to permit manual shift of the battery modules in horizontal directions. An aim of the invention is to provide a minimum number of electric motor power assist devices for achieving a relatively low cost system that can be operated by relatively unskilled personnel.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a system that can be designed to charge a relatively large number of battery modules, thereby enabling the service facility to handle a large number of vehicles in any given eight hour period (or other time period required to recharge a battery module).